Still Time
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Finding a way for these pretty different one-shots to go together was difficult, but these pairings clash; fluffy overload to angsty galore! c: ForgivenShipping as teenagers, then Self-centeredShipping.


Lloyd froze and stood still for a moment, as if waiting for something to happen. Then after a few more moments began to ease away from the mindset and continued on his way down the sidewalk. He had the feeling of being followed, so when the unusual feeling got stronger, he spun around and grabbed the figure and shoved it against the wall in the nearby alley. About ready to fight, the blond wound his arm back, "Who are you?"

The dark-haired teenage male refused to look at him. "…I have no idea how to tell you this, but I'm Brad." At the scoff, the other boy stared a bit higher, "You know how you fought the ancient snake creature at the comic book store?"

Quirking a brow, the blond rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but how would-"

"I am Brad!" Gulping, he seemed to be afraid even more at the moment, "I was one of the kids who stayed behind to see you fight, and that aging gas got me too." Finally looking up, they made eye contact, and then Lloyd gaped and let go slowly.

It grew quiet as they looked at each other, blushing in the dimmer alley. Walking out into the bright afternoon, the green ninja held out a hand eagerly. Noticing Brad was a bit surprised, "Hey, we're not ten anymore. I think we promised we'd date."

The raven-haired boy blushed all over again, but masked it with rolling the misty blue irises. Of course he accepted the hand, though… "Maybe it didn't affect your mind."

Giggling at the whine he received, the Doodlebomb smiled, "Hey, we should go eat!" The mood swings didn't change it seemed, but the deeper voice made it more comical. It was figured that would happen, seeing as Brad always had the vocals of someone older, even when he was ten.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Lloyd curiously, hearing a familiar ring in his ears as an answer. Blinking and slightly narrowing his eyes, "And you accused me of being a kid, you're bringing us to the arcade!"

Not answering the slightly irked older boy, Brad practically dragged them to an uncomfortable plastic booth. Sitting down on one side or the other, the pair took to silence for a bit. Picking up a menu, the younger started to stare through the options. Puffing out his cheeks a bit silently, the dark-haired boy tossed it back down to leer at a preoccupied Lloyd. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Surprised, the ninja reached across the table, placing his hand on top of the porcelain-like one. Not too good with this sort of thing, Lloyd gave a reassuring smile instead, "Of course not, you are my first and only boyfriend."

'Does he mean…?' Trying not to be too girly, he kept his squealing in his mind. The green ninja could probably verbally abuse him instead and he wouldn't notice. Then again, he probably would and not let it go… To show he heard and accepted the comment, Brad nodded and smiled. Finally the server came over, surprised there were people here to eat, instead of the usual kids at the gaming machines.

As the hands began to intertwine when they spoke their orders from a glance to the menus, Brad knew the other was truthful…~=

"And you'll call?" Dareth tried with the blond boy, over the phone, he considered his own; now that he'd been with Garmadon long enough. Ever since Lloyd turned into a permanent teenager, and couldn't go back, it was a bit odd to consider him as such, seeing as they were now only a decade of age apart. Not like that stopped the maternal figure at all...

He heard a sigh over the distance, "Yes Mom," dragged out the green ninja, "But I may miss some days…"

Biting his lower lip at the thought of not hearing from the blond for that long… "Well it's bad enough you won't take me with you, I'm useful too."

"Oh, well it's time to train now, Dareth… Uh, bye…" There was the awkward teenager that progressed from the strange child…

"Bye," muttered the dojo owner, then heard some other people in the background, finishing with a loud, "I love you, sweetie!" There was an embarrassed click, but not before he heard intense laughing in the other's surroundings. Satisfied, the brunet put the wired phone back on the receiver and sighed. The big things that had happened to the Lloyd lately was the age growth and his boyfriend, Brad, was kicked out of his home and got to live with the ninja now.

Walking through the dojo, it felt empty now that the others no longer visited in person. They had apologized, but they knew he had to run the building for business. It wasn't a day for him to train his students, so that concluded what he was actually getting done today. Hinder bounded into the room eagerly, mewing and it too was growing. Now about halfway towards one year old it seemed. The fluff was still huge compared to the cat, but it seemed to enjoy that.

Nibbling at the neutral pant leg, he looked up at his owner as if trying to say something in something understandable. Following the kitten curiously, Dareth knew he already fed the cat, but what was so…

"Dareth," the same vocals he was so used to sounded, and Hinder was picked up by the opposing man in the kitchen.

Slowly staring the dark lord in the eyes, the brunet placed his hands on his hips. It was a bit awkward; usually they were full of energy and eager. This was different; it was getting further into the big battle that was going to happen soon enough. Dareth really didn't want to have to choose sides, because either way it would affect one relationship or the other. Garmadon began to move closer, the cat scrambling away as it sensed the tight atmosphere.

"Dareth," repeated the smooth talking older softly, walking forward and wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend carefully. Still no response, but he figured why… "I wish I could end this…"

"Then why can't you?" asked the dojo owner, his face muffled because of the fact he was burying his face into the croon of the other male's neck.

There was a heaving sigh, and the leather gloves began to rub soothing circles slowly on the slim back, "Because, it is what it is." It sounded like a poor answer, but it wasn't like he could choose whether or not he should follow the destiny put out for him. Garmadon how awkward this could be, and began to think up something else, anything else.

Dareth moved his head, so it rested on the armored shoulder, careful of the small but deadly spikes nearby, "I wish I could just stay neutral…"

"Well your clothes sure can…" smiled the dark lord, earning the beautiful laugh he was looking for. It was so carefree and so unlike the vocals that the younger usually adorned. He may never figure out if it was natural, but somehow he didn't even mind. Garmadon remembered the golden weapon on his back and frowned again. That was the reason they shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be what they were.

It was the whole destiny that would unravel the two of them. Feeling irked, he broke free from the other boy, who frowned slightly himself. Noticing the bigger male pull the staff from the perch on his back, Dareth about questioned it… Then his silent question was answered, "I wish this weapon could destroy itself," admitted the purple ninja, and he truly looked tired and older, which made the brunet fear for his partner's health. Maybe a relationship really was good for the 'ninja'; he learned to not be so egotistical and actually consider others.

Garmadon glared at the tool of creation, "Yet it cannot destroy!" Furiously throwing it down, he cared not for the clatter or the fit he was practically was producing like a child. Soon Dareth was at his side once more, but knocked the helmet of the linoleum floor, eagerly soothing his fingers through the lighter brunet color. The hand caught on the loosened ponytail, and they grinned slowly, feeling better than they did moments ago. This was what couples raved about, the minute you could stare at each other… and… just stare. 'Then kiss hungrily,' Garmadon added as he felt the littler brunet practically pounced and sent the dark lord onto his back, just missing the metal helmet.

It was a distraction from the upcoming battle, and from not being able to choose between the two sides. Would this affect their relationship after the battle, then? What if… Garmadon lost? He figured he might not have to perish, but would the ninjas figure them out and not care, sending the power-hungry individual to jail or somewhere different, regardless? It made his stomach turn just thinking about Dareth having his usual panic attacks. Or finding someone else…

The taller man earned a squeak as he disconnected their lips, and pulled the opposite adult onto his lap as he sat up. He hugged his boyfriend lightly, not wanting to crush him, and glared at the golden staff. Not even his great destiny would be able to rip them apart…


End file.
